Darkest Shores
Darkest Shores (also referred to as Chapter 3: Darkest Shores) is the third and penultimate Zombies map of "The Sentinel Trials" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Overview Darkest Shores is a remake of the maps Station Eleven and Reformed History, effectively combining the two maps into one large map. Players will spawn on the surface of the island, where the layout is identical as to what it was back in Station Eleven. However, there is now a hole in the ground on the south side of the island, revealing an entrance down into the underground labs, where Reformed History takes place at. The Power Perks are now all spread out between both sections of the map. The Pack-a-Punch Machine is also where the Forward attribute of the Time Blade once was in Reformed History. The map introduces three new wonder weapons: the Unholy Hellbringer, the Widowmaker, and the F-Space Manipulator. All of these weapons can be built at crafting benches, and can be obtained through the Mystery Box once built. Story A few hours later, the SS Bulker passes through a fog layer, revealing Station 11 in the distance. As the sunset was starting to become covered by clouds, the ship was able to dock at the island's port. Vindicta are then brought out of the ship's brig, all bound in shackles, as they are escorted down the ship's gangway onto the island, where Agent 14 was waiting. Agent 14 then welcomes the four to Station 11, explaining that they have made some modifications to the island to help ensure the trial is completed. Mac tells Agent 14 that they would never help an organization such as Unit 14 obtain unimaginable power such as Prima Materia, but Agent 14 simply laughs, saying that they have no choice, revealing that he knows what they want the Prima Materia for, telling Mac that if they refuse to activate the third trial, then there was no saving the lives lost on Earth in the Arc 1 universe. Mac then sighs, asking Agent 14 to bring them the third Sentinel Artifact. Agent 14 happily obliges, ordering his men to fetch the artifact. While some of his soldiers fetched the artifact, Agent 14 undid Vindicta's shackles, reminding them that any wrong moves would cost them greatly as various Unit 14 soldiers aimed their weapons at Vindicta. As the soldiers returned with the Sentinel Artifact, they hand it over to Simon. Agent 14 then explains that he will be watching before walking away with some soldiers. Jones questions how he would do such as task, but Agent 14 explains that he will be watching the trial from within a bunker designed to shield Prima Materia's effects, wishing the four good luck before laughing once again. As Agent 14 entered the bunker, he ordered his remaining men to force Vindicta to activate the artifact. As the soldiers surrounded Vindicta, Mac tells Simon to activate it. Nodding back, Simon activates the artifact, triggering the third trial as the area around them is infected by Prima Materia, turning everyone excluding Vindicta and Agent 14 into zombies. As a Prima Materia energy bubble encases the island, Vindicta swiftly defeats the zombies that were surrounding them, picking up their discarded weapons off of the ground. As Agent 14 utilized an intercom, he tells Vindicta to complete the trial, or die trying. As the four fought on the island, Mac remarks to the others that this was what SEAL Team Five must've felt like when fighting on Station 11 back in the Arc 1 universe. Before long, the four discover the entrance to the underground testing labs, where they are able to locate the facility's power. Upon turning it on, the mysterious voice contacts them once again, saying that in order to pass this trial, they must "harness unspeakable energy", saying that with it can they "defeat the evil within". As the four searched around the testing labs, they discovered the schematics for two experimental energy weapons called the Unholy Hellbringer and the Widowmaker. As Jones studied their designs, he explains that they, along with the Up-n-Atomizer, harness an experimental energy called "F-Space", which could allow them to utilize focused kinetic energy into lethal weapons of mass destruction. Mark questions what they would need to create them, with Jones replying that they will need to find a device that can safely manipulate the F-Space energy in order to forge the weapons. Exploring the island, the four discover parts for a device titled the "F-Space Manipulator", a hi-tech glove that can generate focused beams of F-Space energy and also manipulate large quantities of raw F-Space energy. Using the glove, the four are able to utilize Unit 14's supply of raw F-Space energy to forge the two weapons. However, while they were forging the weapons, a Catalyst zombie came into contact with the raw F-Space energy, mutating it into a large F-Space Catalyst, which soon rampaged on the surface of the island. Agent 14 soon contacts the four through the facility's intercom, warning them of the creature on the surface. Acknowledging the warning, the four return to the surface, where they see the creature shooting a beam of F-Space towards the Prima Materia barrier. The creature then is able to rip a part of the barrier off, using the F-Space energy to combine it with himself. As the creature let out a ghastly shriek, the four soon utilize their own F-Space energy weapons to combat the creature while Agent 14 looked on. As the four fought the creature, they discovered that there were three large chunks of Prima Materia within it that could theoretically be removed with the F-Space Manipulator. Using the glove, the four are able to slowly draw out each of the three piece of Prima Materia within it, severely weakening the creature. Upon removing all three, the four are able to blast the creature with their weapons until it eventually exploded in a bright light, cleansing the island and completing the third trial. The Prima Materia barrier soon condensed into a ball of light, where it soon traveled to the surface of Station 11. As the ball formed into an apparition of an arena, the four touched it, causing it to react as it formed into a wraith of a woman. The woman soon spoke to the four, telling them that she was the voice that assisted them in the trials. Revealing herself as Oracle, she announces that the four have proven themselves worthy for the ultimate trial. As she raised her arms, the apparitions of the three Sentinel Artifacts reappeared, manifesting themselves into their physical forms. At that moment, Agent 14 barged out of his bunker, explaining that he deserves some recognition as he was responsible for helping the four get in reach to all three of the artifacts. However, Oracle deemed him unworthy, saying that he sought to manipulate them into getting the Prima Materia for himself and his selfish intentions while they sought to save billions of lives. Furious, Agent 14 shouted that he could easily prove himself worthy before grabbing ahold of one of the Sentinel Artifacts. However, the three Sentinel Artifacts returned to their apparition forms, where they soon surrounded Agent 14 before letting out a beam of energy, striking Agent 14. As Agent 14 lets out a scream of horror, a red portal started to form behind the group. Mac questions Oracle what was happening, but Oracle calmly responds that Agent 14 was getting the chance to prove himself, saying that his soul will serve as the gateway to the ultimate trial while his body would be used for something far more greater. As Agent 14 lets out one last scream, his body exploded into a ball of light, which soon zoomed through the portal. Oracle soon questioned Vindicta on which universe they wanted the ultimate trial to take place at. Looking to each other, Mac responds the Arc 1 universe. Smiling, Oracle has Vindicta look towards the portal as it displayed a desert in the Arc 1 universe. Nodding to each other, the four entered the portal, with Oracle following behind them. Weapons Starting Loadout * 10/22 * Strife * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * Strife - 500 points * 10/22 - 500 points * RK 7 Garrison - 700 points * Saug 9mm - 750 points * Escargot - 1000 points * MOG 12 - 1000 points * Swordfish - 1200 points * Mozu - 1250 points * MX9 - 1250 points * Spitfire - 1400 points * M1897 Trebuchet - 1400 points * Maddox RFB - 1400 points * KN-57 - 1400 points * ICR-7 - 1550 points * Vapr-XKG - 1550 points * Auger DMR - 1600 points * Titan - 3750 points Mystery Box * ICR-7 * Rampart 17 * KN-57 * Vapr-XKG * Maddox RFB * Swat RFT * Hitchcock M9 * MX9 * GKS * Spitfire * Cordite * Saug 9mm * Daemon 3XB * Escargot * M1927 * Titan * Hades * VKM 750 * Zweihänder * MOG 12 * SG12 * 10/22 * Auger DMR * ABR 223 * Swordfish * Essex Model 07 * Paladin HB50 * Outlaw * SDM * Koshka * Strife * RK 7 Garrison * Mozu * KAP 45 * Welling * Up-n-Atomizer * Cymbal Monkey Buildables * Unholy Hellbringer * Widowmaker * F-Space Manipulator Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Complete the third trial. Songs * Alcatraz by Jack Wall can be activated by destroying three red explosive barrels around the map. Trivia * This is the only map in the saga not to be a completely new map, rather a recreate of two previous maps. Category:The Sentinel Trials